An Interesting Vacation
by cupcakeloversunite001
Summary: During a meeting Alfred decided it would be an awesome idea to take a few nations to California! Who thought this would be a good idea? Written for the 50th reviewer of Mirrors Are A Curse.


A/N: So this was made for my 50th reviewer of Mirrors Are A Curse, thank you so much! It's just a oneshot to show my gratitude!

Rated: T for suggested topics.

* * *

Alfred sighed, it was another boring day in the meeting room, where more people were either not paying attention or sleeping, Alfred didn't know which one he would rather do, but he knew he needed to do something about this. He slowly spaced out for the tenth time drawing random scribbles on some paper.

"America." He heard a British accent call his name, but didn't quite realize the situation. Suddenly, he felt a pen being thrown at his face. "America! Pay attention! It's your turn to speak!"

Alfred groaned and a few nations snickered as he slowly trudged his way up to the podium. However he immediately brightened up when he had the most awesome idea ever! "Hey! Who's totally bored of meetings!"

This quickly gained the attention of all the nations in the room, and earned a glare from England. He heard a few whispers of confusion from other nations.

"Look, we totally get too wrapped up in meetings we forget that there's an outside. So I propose a vacation hosted by me, the total hero."

China crossed his arms, "This is so inappropriate aru."

"No, it's totally not. So, how about I host something next week?"

England sighed, knowing he's not going to win this battle, "Fine, as long as we can actually get something done. When and where?"

"Hmmm, how about California! Then we could totally go to Hawaii! Next week."

"Fine, everyone who wants to come can come. Are you happy now? Let's continue the meeting."

Yes, Alfred was very happy, but the poor nations didn't know what they got themselves into.

~.~

One week later Alfred was very busy making sure everything was perfect when the nations came over to spend some time relaxing. "Hey Ivan, did ya make sure to let everyone know to bring swimsuits?" He asked.

Ivan chuckled and pulled Alfred close and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Yes Fredka, everything is ready. It's going to be fine. It's not like it is the olympics."

"Yeah, but this time none of the nations are fighting or anything. Most of us aren't in wars with each other for like the longest time!"

Ivan nodded, "Okay Fredka, let's go ahead and meet them there."

After only a short time, they arrived at the beach where and go out of he car. All of the nations already arrived and were waiting in their swimsuits.

"This is your idea and you're late you git" Arthur stepped forward and crossed his arms.

Alfred rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, yeah sorry. We got a little caught up in doing something."

"Oh, hon hon, no need to say more little Amerique." Francis winked.

Alfred stated at Francis for a moment then blushed heavily. "Oh, wait what? Oh no! That's not what I meant."

Ivan laughed, "I'm sure that's not what you meant Fredka."

Alfred shot a quick glare. "Anyway, so this is a pretty awesome beach here in California. Not a lot of people are here right now because school is in session. Go ahead and walk around and do stuff, there are a whole bunch of things to do!"

Feliciano smiled and tugged on Ludwig's left arm, "Hey Germany! Let's go make a sand castle then see if they have any pasta!"

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose with his right arm. "Ja, alright. Just don't get in trouble!"

"Don't worry, we're not doing anything wrong." Feliciano then pulled a very reluctant German to the edge of the ocean to gather some sand in a bucket.

"Alfred? Do you have any restaurants here that resemble my own?" Yao asked, walking up to Alfred.

"Oh! Um yeah. It's right across the street. I could take ya there if you want."

Yao shook his head, "No, it's not needed? Right across the street you said?" When Alfred nodded to him, he left.

-Two hours later-

Alfred was rather surprised, no one has gotten into any trouble, and Francis has behaved despite Arthur being in a swimsuit. He was so far sitting in the sun with his boyfriend, just holding hands and relaxing.

However, he couldn't hear what was going on across the street.

Yao looked towards the food in the buffet and glared harshly, "Half of this isn't even in my country!"* He yelled, earning a few strange looks customers. "I demand to know who is the chef!" He glared at one of the workers who were filling in another tray.

The terrified worker jumped and scurried in the kitchen to bring out a large looking man. The man looked like he was from China, or at least had parents from there despite his height. He was at least six feet and towered over Yao. "You don't like my cooking?" The man asked bluntly.

Yao shook his head, "Your food should not be served! What is this, most of this isn't even served in China! The rice is clumpy and what little vegetables there are are overcooked!" Yao crossed his arms, this was an absolute outrage.

The man glared at Yao, "And you would know better?"

Yao nodded, "Of course I would!" He stepped past the man and headed straight into the kitchen, ignoring the shocked shouts from other employees telling him to leave. He went ahead and started the zha jiang mian*. "I'll make much better food!"

The chef still followed, "Get out of here!" He ordered.

Yao ignored him and quickly prepared the food with such expertise that everyone in the room had their mouths wide open in shock.

The dish was shorty made and he plated it and shoved it gave it to the chef, "There, try that!"

The owner huffed and took a bite. "This- this is good. How did you make it?" He asked completely amazed by this dish. "This is like what my mother used to make."

Yao smiled, completely satisfied with himself. "It's a family recipe. This is why you should make authentic food!"

Yao left the kitchen amused and felt like he made a difference in their lives.

~.~

Italy looked at the sand sculpture with a lot of pride."Germany, Germany! It's finished!"

Ludwig looked to the sand sculpture with awe. "Wow. I thought you were just going to make a castle. Why can't you put as much effort into training!"

The sculpture was around the size of Feliciano, and about as wide as a float. It was shaped as a rather large bowl of pasta with the helping so large that it was pouring over the bowl. The best part was that it actually looked like a large and oddly colored bowl of pasta.

Alfred looked at the bowl of pasta, "Oh my god Ivan, look what Feliciano made."

Ivan looked over, "Oh my, that is really good."

All of the sudden, a man walked towards Feliciano and Ludwig. "Good morning dudes! So I was wondering. Would you like to put your artwork in the competition. The winner earns one hundred bucks and yours is the best I've seen."

Feliciano beamed, "Absolutely! Grazi!"

"Sweet, can I have your names?"

"Feliciano and Ludwig!"

"Alright, thanks." The man then left to go to the other stations.

Feliciano turned to Ludwig, "Can you believe it, we might win!"

~.~

Arthur rolled his eyes as Francis tried to make another inappropriate jokes. "You are so lewd. Anyway, I'm getting famished. Did you see anywhere actually edible establishments around here?"

Francis thought for a moment, "Yes, on the way here. There was a French restaurant on the way!"

Arthur scoffed, "Perfect." He said sarcastically.

"Exactly mon cher!" Francis beamed and grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him to the nearby restaurant.

The two soon arrived at the restaurant and Francis went to the front desk and asked for a table for two. The waiter politely nodded and led them to a table in the corner. The two ordered food and talked for hours until they realized it was sunset and it would be time to go home soon.

"C'mon git, let's pay and meet with Alfred." Arthur said while taking out his wallet.

Francis agreed and walked back out to the main beach to find everyone separated. Alfred and Ivan were in the water, splashing each other in between kissing. Arthur and Francis walked up to them. "Do you know where everyone is?" Arthur asked.

Alfred shrugged, "I mean I think Feliciano entered a contest and I have no idea where Yao is. They're probably around here somewhere."

Suddenly, they heard sirens growing closer to the beach and yelling from the police officer to come out.

Ivan sighed, "Most likely found one."

The four nations went to go see what the commotion was about, and found Yao in the middle of the incident.

"Officers!" Alfred walked up to one. "What happened."

"The suspect was threatening the chef of the restaurant, at least that's what we got a call about. We aren't making any judgements yet."

"Oh, well you can't arrest Yao. He has diplomatic relations stuff with the US, so yeah just let him go." Alfred sighed, this was going to be a long explanation.

* * *

-Next meeting-

"Yeah guys, so that was pretty messy." Alfred pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yao almost got arrested for yelling at someone. Ludwig threatened someone if they kept annoying him, but Feliciano won the competition. So at least some good went out of this." Alfred crossed his arms. "Yeah not happy with you guys, neither are our bosses. It's really messed up when I have to lecture you."

Francis smirked, "Oh but me and Angleterre were very good." He winked to Arthur who just rolled his eyes and commented something along the lines of "Frog"

"Si! We should do it again next week!"

Yao shook his head, "You can't talk aru, You were doing god knows what with Ivan all day."

Alfred blushed and Ivan laughed, "So not true!"

Ivan kept laughing, "It kind of is Fredka."

Feliciano smiled, "How about next time we go to my country! Then we could eat pasta and sing songs and sleep!"

The nations considered this for a moment.

"Alright." Alfred said. "Same time next week."

The interesting thing is, the nations all knew that it would end up exactly the same way, and they were definitely okay with it.

* * *

A/N: Okay! That's done! Thank you so much.


End file.
